


El empujoncito

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>―Pero... ¿Fue algo bueno, Hideki?<br/>―Claro que sí. Ellos necesitaban un empujoncito. Nosotros no hicimos nada malo.<br/>―Nada malo. Nosotros no hicimos nada malo ―repitió la chobit feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El empujoncito

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Chobits no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**El empujoncito**

 

―Chi… ―suspiró aquel joven muchacho, un tanto abatido.

Y es que, desde una de las esquinas más apartadas del gran salón, Hideki Motosuwa observaba cómo su novia se desenvolvía entre aquella multitud de curiosos y aficionados, protegiéndola desde la distancia de cualquier pervertido que quisiera propasarse con ella.

―¿Aún no se lo has dicho, hombre? ―le preguntó Shimbo, llegando a su lado con unas bebidas―. Entiendo que pueda ser difícil, pero ya has llegado hasta aquí.

―Él tiene razón ―intervino otra voz, una mucho más joven que las anteriores―. Hideki no pierdas más el tiempo.

―Calma, calma muchachos.

Como siempre, el señor Ueda intentaba traer la paz al lugar, pero sólo necesitaron oír la risa de un grupo de señoritas para llamar su atención. Allí estaban ellas, los amores de sus vidas, quienes les sonrieron nuevamente al haberlos encontrado y sin dejar de saludar a todos a su alrededor, fueron hasta su encuentro.

―Hola, muchachos ―los saludó efusivamente Tako Shimizu, guiñando un ojo de forma coqueta―. Me llevaré a Hiromu un ratido.

Y así, Shimbo y la ahora maestra de primaria se perdieron entre la multitud.

―Mm… ¿Hiro… yasu-san?

―¿Sí, Yumi?

―¿Quieres… bailar? ―le preguntó la muchacha muy apenada, sin levantar la mirada de sus pequeños pies. Sentía que el corazón le latía muy aprisa y temía que pudiera llegar a oírlo los demás.

―Por supuesto que sí ―le aseguró, tomándola de la mano.

Una radiante sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la joven quien lo siguió hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

―¿Hideki?

―¿¡Sí, Chi!? ―Medio preguntó, medió gritó, el joven Motosuwa al verse atrapado por los bellos ojos castaños de la chobit.

―¿Qué era eso rojo en la cara de la señorita Omura? ¿Acaso está enferma?

Ante la incapacidad de los dos hombres presentes, fue Yuzuki quien le explicó muy amablemente y, con un ligero toque risueño, que la señorita sólo se había sonrojado por la pena.

―¿Y eso es malo? ―inquirió nuevamente. Le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas.

―Por supuesto que no. Eso demuestra cuánto quieres a una persona.

―Ya entiendo…

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, con aquellas palabras resonando en sus mentes. Antes de que Hideki llegara a decir algo, el adinerado Kokubunji se le adelantó.

―Yuzuki, quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

―Claro, Minoru.

El niño la guió por entre la multitud, llevándola a un sitio más apartado y tranquilo para su declaración.

Chi los observó pensativa, imaginándose lo que querría Minoru quien se había sonrojado ligeramente mientras caminaban. Hideki los siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecieron. Ojalá él tuviera valor como los demás…

―¿Hideki? ―Lo llamó la voz alarmada de Chi―. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?

―Chi…

―¿Sí? ―Todo su rostro estaba ceñido por la preocupación y eso lo enterneció.

―No, no es nada. Bueno, en realidad, sí… Pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte… Aunque tú eres… ¡Ah! Lo que quiero decir…

―Hay algo que está molestando a Hideki y eso me pone triste porque Hideki no puede disfrutar de la fiesta.

―Chi, yo… Tú…

―No quiero que nada te moleste. Yo quiero verte sonreír, Hideki ―le declaró con dulzura, tomándolo de las manos.

―Chi… ¿¡Quieres casarte conmigo!? ―gritó en medio del salón, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

La joven chobit lo observó sorprendida mientras una hermosa y maravillada sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

―Hideki, ¡por supuesto que sí! ―exclamó, lanzándose a sus brazos con tanto entusiasmo que ambos acabaron tirados en el suelo. Mas eso no fue un impedimento para que pudieran compartir un beso que sellara sus palabras ante la mirada de los curiosos.

 

[En uno de los armarios]

―¡Sabía que Hideki lo lograría!

―Sí. Él es un buen chico, después de todo. Estoy segura de que serán muy felices.

―Y no serán los únicos, Takako ―declaró Shimbo, tomándola por la cintura con picardía.

―Eso es lo que espero ―remató ella, iniciando otro beso.

 

[En la pista de baile]

―Me siento muy feliz por Chi y Hideki.

―¡Sí! Los dos hacen una linda pareja, ¡sin duda serán de las mejores!

―Por cierto, Yumi… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ―le preguntó el pastelero, arrodillándose ante ella mientras abría una pequeña caja caoba en donde se encontraba un delicado anillo de compromiso.

―Hiroyasu… ¡Sí! ―exclamó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos con lágrimas de alegría cayendo desde sus bonitos ojos.

 

[En el balcón]

―Bueno, no me esperaba eso ―comentó el joven Kokubunji, señalando a los causantes de tanto alboroto. No podía negar que se sentía sumamente feliz por su amigo, pero por otro lado…

―Tienes que admitir que se ven muy tiernos juntos, Minoru ―declaró su acompañante, sonriendo como siempre.

―Es cierto, pero… ¿Sabes, Yuzuki? ―El joven cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza, preparándose para lo que seguía―. No existe nada en este mundo que sea más tierno y adorable que tú.

―¡Mi-Minoru! ―exclamó la muchacha, sin creérselo―. Yo…

―No necesitas decir nada ―la acalló y, acercándose más a su rostro con una sonrisa de felicidad como hacía tiempo no lucía, la besó―. Te amo, Yuzuki.

―Y yo a ti, Minoru.

 

[Varias horas después en la residencia Motosuwa]

―¿Lo hice bien?

―Lo hiciste bien, Chi. Lo hiciste muy bien ―exclamó el muchacho, lleno de felicidad mientras la abrazaba con entusiasmo y la hacía dar vueltas en el aire.

―Pero... ¿Fue algo bueno, Hideki?

―Claro que sí ―le aseguró tranquilizadoramente, bajándola nuevamente aunque sin apartarse de su calidez―. Ellos necesitaban un _empujoncito_. Nosotros no hicimos nada malo.

―Nada malo. Nosotros no hicimos nada malo ―repitió la chobit feliz de haber ayudado a sus amigos y, más aún, por haber compartido su compromiso con ellos.


End file.
